


Just a Dream? //Obitine One Shot//

by cowboysrappin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Clone Wars, Clones, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Forbidden Love, Force Visions, Jedi, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboysrappin/pseuds/cowboysrappin
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi wakes up to find Anakin bearing news of Duchess Satine's death. How does Obi-Wan react? And how does he realize that that was just a dream? Or was it just a dream? The Force works in mysterious ways.... Who knows? Maybe this is a warning....





	Just a Dream? //Obitine One Shot//

"What is it, Anakin?" Obi-Wan said, mildly annoyed.

"I'm so sorry, Master."

"Sorry for waking me up, or sorry for something else?" Obi-Wan said as he stood up.

"Something else." Obi-Wan turned and saw Ahsoka was also in his quarters. In total, Anakin, Ahsoka, Cody, Rex, and Padmé were standing around him with somber expressions.

"What's the matter? It looks like you are all going to a funeral."

"...We are," Padmé said.

"Who?"

"...Duchess Satine," Anakin said hesitantly.

"Satine?!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"Yeah, the Duchess, she was assassinated. I know you, um, _care_ about her, General. I'm sorry," Cody said.

"By who?"

"No one knows, Master," Ahsoka said.

Obi-Wan fell to his knees. He tried to stop tears from running down his face, but it was too no avail. Anakin knelt next to him. "We'll reach Mandalore in an hour for the funeral."

Rex knelt down too. "Here's this," he said as he placed a hologram in Obi-Wan's lap. "It's how she died, and something she had for you."

Anakin and Rex stood up. "We'll give some time to take it in, Master. I'm _so_ sorry." Obi-Wan's friends and family left him alone to mourn.

Obi-Wan trembled uncontrollably as he felt his heart year apart. He had suffered from loss countless times. His Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, had been killed. Adi Gallia and several other Jedi have been killed. And his troops, the clones, were all like his _sons_. So many have died, and so many will die before the end of the war. At any time, any given person can be ripped away from him. His brother, Anakin. His niece, Ahsoka. His sister, Padmé. His sons, Cody and the clones. And any of his brothers and sisters in the Jedi Order. That's what happens in war. Noble men and women, sometimes even children, die fighting for what they believe in.

But Satine was different. Satine was more than a sister or a daughter. After the war, Obi-Wan wanted to do the same as Anakin and Padmé had: marry Satine. It would be a small wedding, with Anakin as best man. Padmé, Ahsoka, Rex, and Cody would be there, keeping my secret. But that would never happen.

Obi-Wan turned on the hologram. The video was static, until it got to a party where a man in a dark cloak and hood stabbed Satine with a blade. The dark sabre. Pre Visla? Satine fell to the ground and her killer stalked away. Obi-Wan had a torrent of tears streak down his face.

Then, there was a message from Satine. "I love you more than life itself. You have this because something _happened_ to me. I want you to be happy, however you can. I await the day we meet again. _I love you_."

Obi-Wan jerked awake, tears on his face. _It was just a dream_. Or was it? The Force works in mysterious ways. It could be a warning. Who knows?


End file.
